


Coated in familiarity

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, dia jerks off to her gfs clothes thats nastay, female Esper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Her lab coat is hung over her chair. Dia’s eyes focus on it and she tiptoes inside, snatching it. Apocalypse stirs from its charging station, following her with its slit-like eyes as if to ask ‘what are you doing?’





	

Dia wanders through the house aimlessly, her kitty slippers shuffling against the floor as she goes back and forth, unsure of what she even wants to do.

Luna and Mami had left to see Vanessa earlier, to help her with something that Dia didn’t bother paying attention to. Well, Vanessa had only really asked for Mami’s help, but Luna had tagged along, and so Dia had been left home alone, too lazy to go along and work.

She wanders into Mami’s lab, looking over all the equipment. It feels empty without the scientist performing her tests and writing more drone codes.

Her lab coat is hung over her chair. Dia’s eyes focus on it and she tiptoes inside, snatching it. Apocalypse stirs from its charging station, following her with its slit-like eyes as if to ask ‘what are you doing?’

Dia hugs the spare white coat close to her chest and shushes the cubic drone. “Don’t tell Mami, Apo, I’m just borrowing it.”

Apocalypse makes a small sound of acquiescence, ears drooping down as it goes back to charging, leaving Dia to do whatever she likes without alerting Mami. Dia can’t help a small smile at the weapon’s antics.

She keeps the coat close to herself as she leaves the lab, closing the door behind herself and leaving Apocalypse to charge in peace. She patters her way into Luna’s room, springing onto the brawler’s bed without a hesitation.

She snuggles up with the coat, kicking the blanket over her legs. She just finds a comfortable position when she notices the crumpled pile of clothes by the bed. Without a second thought, she crawls over, reaching to grab Luna’s purple button-up shirt from the pile, pulling it up to herself.

She hugs it along with the coat, looking down at the articles as an idea springs to her.

She sets them next to herself as she tugs off her shirt, leaving it on the pile as if in exchange. Her sweatpants follow, leaving her in only her panties while she pulls on Luna’s shirt. It’s a little big on her, her slender chest no match for Luna’s muscles, but it feels like the other is hugging her all around and she feels warm and comfortable.

She curls up on the bed again, now wrapped up in Luna’s scent. Pulling Mami’s coat close, she buries her face into the soft fabric. It smells like Mami, soft and coffee-like, with sweet undertones. It’s almost like her girls are next to her.

The time traveler effectively wraps herself around the coat, hugging it to herself tightly.

With a soft hum, she closes her eyes and enjoys the rare, calm moment. When she shifts to turn around and maybe take a nap until the others come back, the coat rubs between her thighs and she sighs lowly.

Then, when she fully turns and settles in a comfortable position, she decides, fuck it. She might as well have some fun while the others are out, right? Right.

She carefully folds Mami’s coat, making sure she wouldn’t hurt herself on the metal shoulder pads. Then she holds the neatly folded white fabric between her thighs and presses it against herself, hips following the motion and rutting against it.

Dia moans, eyes fluttering closed as warm pleasure floods her groin, her panties getting stained with her fluids as she keeps rubbing herself against the coat. She finds a rhythm, fast and almost desperate as her fingers grip the fabric tightly.

With her eyes closed as they are, it’s easy to pretend Mami’s running her perfect fingers over her, teasing her folds and rubbing over her clit. The scents of her lovers surrounding her only help with her small fantasy.

It’s like Luna is embracing her from behind, warm and close around her. She could picture the identical, teasing grins both of them would wear with perfect accuracy.

She moans quietly, pressing against the fabric with vigor. It doesn’t take long for her to cum when she gyrates her hips exactly as she needs.

With a breathy whine, she cums, staining her panties with her dark fluids. Panting, she relaxes onto the bed, arms resting besides her head and chest rising and falling in tandem with her slowly calming breathing.

When she gets ahold of herself again and the black spots dancing in her vision - a product of the pleasure - dissipate, she rolls over and reaches down to take the soiled panties off.

Unheeding, Dia simply wipes herself with them and tosses them onto the floor by the bed, too tired to bother with them right now.

She’s sated and satisfied.

Burying the side of her face into the collar of Luna’s dress shirt, she hugs Mami’s coat to her chest like she would the real scientist.

Maybe when the two of them return, they could cuddle her for real. With that thought, she lets herself be lulled into the dream world.


End file.
